You're A Somebody To Me
by WonderfulLight091
Summary: Based on Naminé and Roxas' conversation on the fifth day in Twilight Town.  One-shot. Slight/?/ RokuNami hints


**KINGDOM HEARTS.**

_-Based on Roxas' & Naminé's conversation during the fifth day in Twilight Town._

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Roxas and Naminé and Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Square Enix & Disney.**

**Author's Note:**_The pairing name is used as a borderline here, like, it says it's changing scenes. xD_

* * *

><p><strong>-ROKUNAMI-NAMIXAS-ROXINÉ-<strong>

He sat opposite of her; the long, white, rectangle table separated them from each other. Roxas stared at the blonde girl before him, confusion and anxiety was written all over his face. _No one knows him as much as he does_, or so he thought until just a few minutes ago. Now he wasn't so sure about himself at all.

_'Do you know who you really are, Roxas?' 'Do you know your real name?'_ Naminé had asked him earlier.

Well those were all weird question if you'd ask him. He's been Roxas and _JUST_ Roxas for as long as he knew. But honestly speaking, right now, he had this nagging feeling inside of him. And he felt like there really was something missing... "Okay then," He sighed and looked at the girl named Naminé seriously, "tell me. Tell me everything you know about me that I don't."

Naminé's baby blues eyes widened in surprise that was quickly replaced with sadness. She looked away from him, not quite sure on _how_ to tell him the truth without making it sound so harsh. She thought of nothing. _Harsh way it is._ she decided. "You..." she started but hesitated if she should continue or not. She picked the former. "You were never supposed to exist...Roxas." She dared herself to look up to him just in time to see his hurt expression. She regretted looking at him after saying such awful words.

Roxas looked as if she just stabbed him in the chest. It somehow made her feel horrible. "What?" He croaked out after a minute of tense silence. "How... how could you even say such a thing? Even if it were true..."

Naminé dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry..." She dejectedly said, "I guess... some things really are better left unsaid."

**-ROKUNAMI-NAMIXAS-ROXINÉ-**

_We are nobodies. The remains of those who have lost their hearts. We are but empty shells._

**-ROKUNAMI-NAMIXAS-ROXINÉ-**

Roxas felt lost... like everything he's ever did and all the memories he had... they didn't seem real at all. He soon found himself standing in front of the gate of the old mansion where Naminé was staying at right now. _Great..._ he thought, _of all the places he could go to, he just had to end up here. This was the last place he wanted to be at right now._

"Roxas." A certain blonde called out to him in her sweet and caring voice as she appeared behind him.

"Namine please... just... go away. I don't want to see you right now." He muttered, not bothering to look at her.

She ignored what he said and approached him. "Roxas, I'm sorry, but what I said the other day..." She wasn't able to finish what she was going to say since Roxas abruptly turned to look at her, a lone tear escaped his eye.

"I know what you're pointing out!" He snapped, "I suppose you're here to get me to go back to Sora right? So he'll be able to regain all his memories and wake up while I disappear!" He yelled and clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white.

Back at the town earlier, his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette _couldn't_ see him. They walked pass right through him as if he were some ghost... as if... he never really existed at all. The single thought hit him _hard_. As if the air has just been beaten out of him.

After a few minutes, he calmed down. He sighed wearily and looked at Naminé who's remained silent the whole time he lashed out. "Maybe... maybe I really should just disappear. After all, I wasn't supposed to exist right?" He gave her a bitter and painful smile.

Naminé looked at Roxas seriously and a frown plastered on her cherub features. "Roxas," she started, "not supposed to exist _doesn't_ mean that you do not exist." She calmly stated. "All those memories you made weren't fake either and they'll always be with you. They're your memories and yours alone. Not anyone else's." She told him and gave off a gentle smile.

Roxas' features softened a little. "But... everyone will forget about me."

Naminé shook her head, "Maybe it seems like that, but you'll always be in their hearts, Roxas. Deep down inside. And besides," she paused for a moment then continued, "I'll still remember you." She linked her fingers together, "And... you aren't going to disappear. You'll just be... going back to where you really belong to."

Roxas let her soothing words sink in. He managed a small smile, which turned into a frown after a minute, "But what about you? Will we be able to see each other again?" He asked.

Naminé cheerfully nodded, "Yes, we will." She answered, ignoring his first question. "Although you may not recognize me when we meet again. But I will recognize you." She let out a small chuckle, "We will meet again." It wasn't wishful thinking, it was a statement. As if destiny itself already planned for the two to reunite.

_Soon after that, Roxas decided to return to Sora. But before he did, his last words to Naminé:_

"Naminé, you said the both of us are _nobodies_ right? But you know... you sure are a _somebody_ to me."

Naminé smiled her usual angelic smile, "Thank you, Roxas... you're a somebody to me too." She said in a whisper.

**-END.**

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, yeah, so it's done! This was my first Kingdom Hearts &amp; RokuNami fanfic! I'd appreciate it if you leave a review saying your thoughts about it~ :)<em>

_Most of the parts in the second part of the story were made up~ so...yeah... XD_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it! ^_^ _


End file.
